I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of automobile and cargo transport and more particularly to a strap tie down apparatus and system.
II. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A illustrates a prior art vehicle transport trailer 100. Several vehicles 105 can be transported on the trailer. Each of the vehicles typically has its own platform 110 onto which each vehicle 105 is secured.
FIG. 1B illustrates a side view of a prior art vehicle trailer tie down system 101. As previously described, each vehicle 105 is secured to its platform 110. FIG. 1B illustrates the vehicle 105 tied to its platform 110 by chains 115 in a “V” arrangement. Those skilled in the art understand that the chains can be tied in other arrangements such as an “A” arrangement. The vehicle 105 is typically restrained to the platform 100, and therefore the trailer, by connecting the chains 115 to the frame of the vehicle 105 and the platform 110 or other part of the trailer. The chains 115 are placed in tension to prevent movement. The chains 115 are tightened in opposite directions to prevent the vehicle 105 from shifting front to back or vice versa. Currently, locking mechanisms 120 are used to keep the chain 110 from loosening due to forces acting upon the vehicle 105 (e.g. gravity, centripetal and other forces asserted on the vehicle 105 from the trailer or otherwise). There are many types of mechanisms 120 such as ratchet and clamping devices that are typically manually tightened by the driver of the trailer. The chain 115 may also have to be routed around idlers 125 or the tightening mechanism 120 has to be relocated in order to achieve sufficient tension in the chain 110 in the correct direction to properly secure the vehicle 105.
Nylon or polyester straps are also sometimes used to secure vehicles to transport trailers. In this mode of securement, strap assemblies are wrapped around the vehicle tires 206 and tensioned to the platform 110. Tension is typically provided by a portable hand ratchet mechanism, or by hooking the end of the strap to the end of a conventional tie down chain, and tensioned in a similar manner as a chain tie down vehicle.
Therefore, present automobile transporters typically use chains or straps to tie down automobiles to transport trailers. Regardless of the tension device used, the driver, typically wraps a chain or strap onto a strap spool and tightens the strap on the spool with the ratchet system. These tie down apparatuses and systems are typically fixed in definite locations and lack flexibility of positioning for automobiles of varying size, wheel base, tire size and the like.